Young Dracula Season 5 Episode 5 More Half Siblings?
by MissDramatic014
Summary: Last time, we left Amelia locked in the cell of the slayers gild begging for mercy. Will she be saved? Or will she get free herself? Either way she stills meets Raymond, who Amelia finds out is her half brother from her farther! Raymond tells Amelia about her 10 other half brothers and sisters of her dad! Does she meet them all? Or is daddy just that evil? Read this and find out!
1. Amelia's Half Siblings

When Vlad and Daniel got home with The Count and Ingrid were dragging them by their arms and The High Council right behind and Vlad and Daniel wasn't happy about leaving Amelia.

"We can't just leave Amelia there!" Vlad yelled.

"Exactly! We have to go back!" Daniel shouted agreeing with his half brother as he tried to go to the door, The High Council whooshed to the door.

"If you back YOU will get captured! Is THAT what you want?" said Morgan asking a rhetorical question. Vlad decided to change the subject.

"RENFIELD!" Vlad yelled. The Vampires waited for about 30 seconds then they heard Renfield running from upstairs trying to get to Vlad as quickly as he could.

"Yes Master Vlad?" Renfield asked Vlad.

"Amelia's reflection is coming to merge with her early we need to know why, so run a test on this piece of Amelia's hair. . . " Vlad told Renfield as he handed him the plastic wallet with the bit of hair and the hair pin. ". . . also Amelia's reflection touched my jacket run some test on that as well." Vlad added as he took of his sun proof jacket and held it front of Renfield while he waited for him to put his rubber gloves on so his DNA wouldn't go on the jacket then Renfield took the jacket of Vlad.

"Vlad! We can't just leave Amelia were she is!" Daniel told Vlad bringing up the subject that Vlad wanted put aside, so he could think about the situation in peace. Vlad was silent thinking for a few minutes then said.

"I can use my powers to get a connection with Amelia so we can hear and see everything she does, and after a while the connection will be strong enough for us to talk to her." Vlad explained.

"We don't care about Amelia!" Morgan told Vlad and the rest of The High Council and the Count agreed with him.

"When did I involve any of you in my idea?" Vlad shot back as he grabbed Daniel's hand and whooshed to his bedroom. When Vlad and Daniel was in Vlad's room Vlad picked Daniel up and put Daniel so he was sitting on Vlad's closed coffin.

"So can you really get that sort of connection with Amelia?" Daniel asked Vlad, unsure of his brother's power.

"Yes I can." Vlad reassured him, as he sat crossed legged next to his coffin facing the bedroom door. Vlad clicked his fingers to stop anyone interrupting. Daniel heard Vlad mumble something in Transylvania-ion as he slowly rose in the air until he was at the level as Daniel, still mumbling, then Vlad looked up. Daniel looked in the same direction the brothers saw a cell that looked a lot like Vlad's.

"Were is that?" Daniel asked.

"It's what can be seen from Amelia's perceptive." Vlad explained. The brothers heard crying and Amelia blinked and then what could be seen was blurry from tears which were obviously Amelia's. Amelia had long-ish nails which she was using to unlock the hand cuffs but this was clearly taking a longer time then it normally did for Amelia to pick a lock. After about 3 minutes their was a click of the cuffs unlocking, and that's when the brothers heard clapping. But Amelia was alone - wasn't she? Amelia turned around to see her reflection and gasped. The reflection stopped clapping and clicked her fingers and the ropes around Amelia's legs untied themselves and fell to the ground.

"Well done! Now things can get interesting!" Amelia's reflection told Amelia, Amelia was scared and like any scared 13-year-old girl would do she quickly and frantically looked around the room as if there was a secret exit some where and she was sure she saw a man looking at her through the window when she looked at the window but Amelia though nothing of it other than the idea that it was her imagination.

"Beep! Beep!" went Amelia's watch. It was 3:00am.

"NO! Leave me alone! I don't want to merge, with you!" Amelia yelled, as she slowly backed away.

"Don't you want to know the Dracula secrets?" Amelia's reflection asked, which confused Amelia.

"What secrets?" Amelia asked. The reflection laughed.

"You're the Heir Of The Chosen One, Amelia. He can keep secrets from you now, but when you merge . . . all will be known." The reflection informed. Amelia stood there in confusion.

"I don't want to know any secrets and I don't want to merge with you!" Amelia yelled and her reflection laughed at her again.

"You don't get a choice." Amelia reflection told her evilly. And she whooshed up to Amelia and grabbed her hands. Amelia screamed in pain. Then the man she thought was her imagination whooshed up to the scene and used blue lighting to push the reflection away.

"Leave my sister alone!" The man yelled, at the reflection, as he struck a blue lighting at it. Amelia stared at this strange man in raggedy old clothes like a homeless person and had a large beard, why was he saving her from her reflection? They didn't know each other. Did they? There was something strange about this man that reminded Amelia of her farther. And was Amelia hearing things or did he call Amelia his sister? Amelia decided to tell this man her confusion in 5 words.

"Who the bats are you!" Amelia commented rudely, the man gave Amelia a do-you-really-want-to-get-rude-to-me? look, which strangely reminded Amelia of her father's glares before he hit Amelia and Daniel.

"I'm Raymond Southerner. I'm am the eldest son of Clark Southerner. Me and our sisters have been trying to track thou and thine twin Daniel since we discovered thine existence in 2011. When it was told in the '_Vampire Times'_ that thou two lived with The Chosen One, about 4 weeks ago, finding thou both became easy." Raymond explained. (A/N: I decided to make Raymond speak a few words in old English to emphasize the point that most of the male vampires on this show are stuck in the past. Thou=You. Thine=Your)

"Yeah thanks for trailer to . . . 'Raymond's life history'!" Amelia said sarcastically. Raymond gave her the same look as before and Amelia suddenly wondered how much her newly found brother Raymond was like their father.

"Don't think thou can get rude with me! Now come on! We need to leave!" Raymond said and without warning grabbed Amelia's hand and whooshed himself and Amelia to the woods were Amelia had made her first encounter with her reflection. Amelia stumble as she did not have super speed for a power herself yet and wasn't warned about being whooshed outside unlike Vlad would of done in some way. 'Raymond clearly hasn't had a child in his care for long time!' Amelia thought as she grabbed onto her brother's filthily jacket to keep herself upright. Then after a few seconds when Amelia could balance herself she pushed away.

"Were are we going?! Earlier you mentioned sisters, what sisters?! And I know nothing about you other than your name and that you are my weird half-brother, that says half his words in old English, who are you?!" Amelia shouted getting her face as red as her own bright red hair.

"Thou art a rude girl!" Raymond commented.(A/N: Art=Are. So what he said was 'You are a rude girl!') "We art going to my house were me and our sisters can keep thou safe. Thou won't be safe from thine reflection until thou art 14, going back with The Chosen One will be the first place thine reflection will look. We have two sisters, my female twin, Emmanuel Southerner, although she prefers to be called Emma and our other sister, Rebecca Southerner, although she prefers to be called Becca."Raymond told Amelia.

"And the answers to my other questions!"Amelia asked folding her arms. Raymond sighed.

"I was born 25 December 1593, when the way I talked was normal to the day, breathers have involved to speak the way thou do now and so have most vampires over time of creating new generations, however I am one of the very few who have manged to keep to the the old ways." Raymond informed then he hesitated as if what he was going to say next made him uncomfortable. Amelia then felt guilty for throwing so many Questions at her brother.

"Are you okay Raymond?" Amelia asked.

"I'm fine. If you want to know who I am, then I'll tell you . . . When me and Emma turned 16 dad tried to stake us, after we went through the blood mirror. We weren't harmed . . . physically anyway. 105 years later on the 28th June 1714 (A/N: This date is exactly 200 years before the start of WW1)we met our younger brother and sister who were twins called Juliet Southerner and Owen Southerner. Dad was planing to kill them in 1720 28th June, which was their 16th, so me and Emma planned to save them. But on their 16th by the time me and Emma got their we were too late." Raymond hesitated again and gave Amelia look which was clearly saying is-all-this-satisfying-you-because-there-is-more-for-me-to-tell.

"If you don't want to you don't have to go on." Amelia told Raymond.

"I can see it in your eyes that you want to know more." Raymond informed showing that he knew a bit about children, at least. "Follow me or we won't get to my house before dawn." Raymond ordered, Amelia did as she was told and followed her 419 year-old brother through the woods. They weren't so scary with Raymond with her."40 years after Juliet and Owen's death we found out about Becca, who was 5 and her older twin brother and sister called Saxon Southerner and Sliver Southerner." Raymond informed "Sliver had bright red hair . . . just like thines." Raymond said slowly as he ran his fingers though Amelia hair, Amelia wanted to dodge away and shake her head as Raymond's hands were light brown from dirt, but she held in her temper as she saw Raymond holding back tears in memory of Saxon and Sliver- had dad killed them too?

"Raymond, your upsetting yourself please stop." Amelia said, caring for brother who she had only know10 minutes, although Amelia wanted to know as much as he could tell her about her family.

"They are your family you have a right to know what happened to them. Anyways we spent a year looking for Saxon and Sliver. And found 6 year-old Becca and 16-year-old Saxon and Sliver on the twin's birthday, which was the same day as Halloween." Raymond said, he was about to continue, but then someone interrupted him.

"That's when mine and Daniel's birthday is!" Amelia told Raymond interrupting him, as they walked.

"That is interesting but I'll thank thou not to interrupt." Raymond said sharply reminding Amelia a lot of her farther. "Now where was I?" Raymond muttered loudly to himself. "Oh yes. Again being the terrible farther he is dad was planning to kill Saxon and Sliver, however this time time me and Emma were successful in saving them and we took Becca with us because we knew she would go through the same thing in 10 years time if we didn't take her. We had a great final two years with Saxon and Sliver." Raymond told his little half sister.

"What happened?" Amelia asked trying to sound sympathetic rather than pushy.

"We were packing our bags because slayers were coming to slay us and we were going to move to England. We were waiting for sunset so we could leave. In the last 10 minutes of sunlight the slayers pushed Saxon and Sliver into the sun and block all their ways of getting into shade or out direct sunlight. Just as it was starting to get dark . . . They turned to ash. We didn't even have time to grieve over their ashes we had to go." Raymond explained. "Becca was mortified, at the sight of her full blood siblings turning to dust. She was only 8 as well." Raymond informed. "I still have two brothers and two sisters to tell you about although you can probability guess what happened to them." Raymond added.

"Dad killed them?" Amelia asked, although she knew the answer.

"Yes, it was dad. Thou might be rude at times but thou art certainly also smart." Raymond praised which Amelia was unused to having. "Our Sisters names were Grace Southerner and Faith Southerner and our brother were Fabian Southerner and Damien Southerner." Amelia was told by her older half brother Raymond. Amelia felt so guiltily as she saw silent tears come from her newly found brother.

"I'm sorry, that I forced you to me. I didn't know. Dad always told me and Daniel that he staked all our older brothers and sisters as soon as they turned 16." Amelia explained.

"I forgive thou. Thou art a child, it's natural for thou to be curious, especially about thine family, knew them or not." Raymond told Amelia. Maybe Raymond knew a lot about children after all, only with a different way of showing it. There was a couple minutes of silence before Raymond spoke again. "Did thou believe dad?" He asked, Amelia thought about her brother's question for a minute then said.

"No, dad never told the truth and if he did tell the truth it was always for the worst. I always had a feeling that one day I would meet these brothers and sisters, but I never thought I'd be so young if it never happened." Amelia said, Raymond gave a nod as if to say _'Well done, you're aspected as a sister by me'_ "Where is your house?" Amelia asked.

"At the end of the road we turn right." Raymond informed. And Raymond knew what Amelia was going to say and she said it.

"But that's were all the old abandoned Victorian buildings are." Amelia complained.

"I know." Raymond said awkwardly. Amelia wasn't exactly shocked. Amelia wasn't a posh girl used to big, massive, nice places, such as were the Dracula's live. With her mother the twins lived in a old cheap flat were it was practically falling in on itself. With there dad the twins lived in several 'houses' because they farther was on the run from the high council for mass murder, anyway they had lived in abandoned buildings some clean - for a abandoned building - and others were too dirty and disgusting to describe. And dad had told the twins that even as a child he didn't have enough money for a house and been living in abandoned buildings all his life, so Amelia was used to the dirty homes, the falling apart homes, the 'bad' homes. It didn't bother Amelia that Raymond live in one those homes, but Amelia would of thought that Raymond would of tried harder to live a different life from dad. Amelia and Raymond had turned the corner and went half way down the street. They stopped at a faded red building with broken and boarded up windows in fact the worse looking building in the street. Amelia hoped that it was better on the inside. Raymond didn't even have a lock on the door he opened the door and held in open for Amelia. "Home sweet home." Raymond said awkwardly, as Amelia walked in. She looked around the room she was now standing in.

* * *

That's it for now I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter in about 2 weeks, hopefully less than that though. Okay now to publish my idea to get more reviews!

**Question:** Would you rather have Vlad or Raymond as your half brother?

Answer my question in your reviews. And finally I would like to send a shout out to Mrs. Darlas (My mentor) and Miss. Grey (My English teacher) for their continuous support in my writing skills, regularly reading my Fan Fictions and finally for being the _**BEST TEACHERS EVER!**_.

Please review,

MD,

xx


	2. Think Your Safe? Um no

"Renfield!" Vlad yelled, as he ran into Renfield's lab. He could still see what Amelia was doing in his mind.

"Yes Master Vlad?" Renfield asked, still concentrating on re-reading through his results for the third time and didn't even look at Vlad.

"Have you done those tests yet?" Vlad asked his servant.

"Yes Master." Renfield told his second youngest Master, as he handed the test results to Vlad, who speed read them in 30 seconds. Vlad looked at Renfield slightly disturbed by what he had just read.

"Thanks Renfield." Vlad told Renfield before he whooshed to the front room. The Count, Ingrid, Daniel (he could also see Amelia in his mind) were there and Morgan was also still here.

"Ah. Vlad. Your farther has been an excellent host. Sharing a goblet of A positive and talking of the old days." Morgan explained as Vlad rolled his eyes and walked over to Morgan.

"You were wrong about what happens to the Heir." Vlad explained.

"What do you mean your Grandness?" Morgan asked as Vlad rolled his eyes again.

"I mean the results of the tests of Amelia's hair and the reflection's DNA on my jacket prove that you are wrong about what you told me happens to the Heir!" Vlad informed.

"You can't honestly think that a girl is your Heir, your Grandness." Morgan asked trying to show as much respect as he could when asking all theses questions.

"The tests prove it." Vlad tried to explain. Vlad was also fed up with everyone in the High Council using the word Grandness when speaking to him in every sentence after the first. Morgan then gave Vlad a look that was clearly saying 'What do the results say then.' Vlad sat at the table next to Ingrid, who was painting her nails red, black and Grey, Vlad put the test results on the table, and wet through them as he spoke. "These test how that if Amelia wasn't the Her Of The Chosen One then her refection wouldn't be after her. They also show that the reflection has the powers of a powerful 16-year-old vampire. That NO 13-year-old male or female, strong or weak would be able to survive. . .The test also prove that if The Chosen One bites his Heir then their reflection will go back to the family Blood Mirror until they are 16, but the bite makes them ill until their 14th birthday and weather they survive that or not will prove weather they are the Heir or not!" Vlad explained.

"And all that is proven in Renfield's tests, Vladdy?" The Count asked. Vlad rolled his eyes yet again. _'Does dad have to call me Vladdy in front of Morgan, The Head Of The Vampire High Council!' _Vlad thought.

"This is research as well as tests, dad." Vlad explained.

**Meanwhile happening at the same time**

Amelia looked around the room, it wasn't bad - for an abandoned building anyway. The walls had faded red wall paper, and a faded black carpet, there was three coffins, all next to each other there was nothing else in the room other than an old cupboard and a fireplace with a dying fire. Also there was newish three seated sofa which must have been brought recently. When Amelia was in the room Raymond closed the door and whooshed to the dying fire and clicked his fingers and the fire sprung back to life. Amelia was freezing cold so she sat on the sofa, which was in front of the fire.

"Becca and Emma should be back soon." Raymond told Amelia, as he sat next to his sister.

"Where are they?" Amelia asked.

"Hunting." Raymond informed Amelia, then he saw his sister's face. "Not breathers, we don't hunt them, we hunt Animals." Raymond explained. 5 minutes or so later two women whooshed in. One of the women looked about 420-years-old and the other woman looked about 100 years younger. They both had tatty clothes and messy hair. They looked like sisters. They both had bright green eyes like Raymond's. They were clearly Emma and Becca. But Raymond felt the need to introduce them anyway. "Amelia this is Becca and my twin Emma. Emma, Becca this is Amelia." Raymond told his three sisters as he stood up. "I'm going hunting. Make sure Amelia doesn't run off." Raymond told his 420-year-old and 315-year-old sisters.

"As If!" Amelia said sounding hurt that her brother didn't trust her when he only met her 2 hours ago - Although it was what she was planning to do all along.

"I wasn't born yesterday, 'sis'." Raymond said, while failing in his attempt to sound cool, by emphasizing the word 'sis'. As Raymond left Amelia thought of a new plan. Make them thin your settling in for a week or so then when their back are turned run out the door.

"It's ten past four in the morning, you should go to bed." Amelia was told by her eldest sister, Emma, who whooshed over to the cupboard and took 3 capes from the middle self. "You can use these as blankets." Emma added.  
"Okay." Amelia said, as she took the capes off her new half sister, however Amelia was more interested about the 2 full black sacks her other half sister Becca was holding. "What's in those bags?" Amelia asked, as she made a blanket out of the three capes that she was given.

"Didn't Raymond tell you how me, him and Emma make money?" Becca asked back.

"Raymond told me about how all of our other half brothers and sisters died and mostly because of dad." Amelia explained. Becca's face weakened as she looked down at her hole-covered shoes. She was obviously upset and Amelia felt slightly guilty, but her question was still answered.

"Yeah. Well. Where ever we go every other night we hunt animals, then half an hour before dawn the next morning we take the dead animal bodies to the nearest butchers shop and for the animals the butchers give us money for them. But we have never been able to save enough to buy a proper house." Becca explained. Becca and Emma then whooshed to there coffins and sat in them while they talked about sister stuff, while Amelia pretended to fall asleep. She was waiting for her sisters to fall asleep so she could see if she could speak to Vlad. Amelia looked at her watch. It was ten past five in the morning. Amelia heard Raymond come in and closed her eyes tight as if she was sleeping.

"How has been?" Raymond asked Becca and Emma.

"She's been fast asleep for the past hour. And no wonder after what happened with those slayers." Emma informed her twin. _'How did they know about the slayers? Where they spying on me while I was saving Vlad?'_ Amelia thought.

"We should get to sleep ourselves. It is dawn at seven thirty. We need to be up by quarter to seven." Raymond informed although they had gone through the same routine for the past 305 years. Raymond sat in his coffin then all three vampire laid down at the same time and closed there coffins at the same time as well. Amelia took off the cape-blanket and sat crossed-legged on the sofa and stared at the fire.

"Vlad?" Amelia whispered being careful not to wake the vampires who were only a few meters away from her. "Vlad!...Are you there?...Is our connection strong enough for us to talk to each other?...Vlad!" Amelia added still whispering.

"It is now." said a echoey voice of Vlad.

"Oh Vlad! I don't like it here I know they are my brother and sisters, but I'm in danger and I don't feel safe here! What should I do? Should I get out now while I still can?" Amelia whispered in a rush as she sprung off the sofa.

"No Amelia calm down. If you go out on your own you'll be in high danger. Let me come to you." Vlad explained.

"But you don't know where I am!" Amelia whispered holding back tears, right now she wanted to be sitting on Vlad's coffin while he hugged her and said everything will be alright.

"Amelia. How many streets do you think are full of old Victorian abandoned buildings in Liverpool?!" Vlad said asking a rhetorical question, which made Amelia giggle slightly spite of everything. Vlad then told Amelia about the tests and research and what it proved.

"So you have to bite me to save me?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah." Vlad replied.

"Will it hurt?" Amelia asked again. Vlad sighed. _'There is no point in lying to her.'_ Vlad thought.

"Yes. Amelia. It will hurt. A lot." Vlad informed.

"Well if you don't find me within a week I'm running home." Amelia warned.

"Fine." said Vlad thinking that finding his 'half-sister' would be easy. "Just go to sleep now it is ten to six!" Vlad ordered.

"I love you, Vlad." Amelia told him, she had never said it to Vlad before and the words made Vlad feel special although he knew she meant as a brother which made him feel guilty at the same time.

"I love you too Amelia. We'll see each other in person soon." Vlad said, and his words and his sweet voice repeating themselves over and over help Amelia to finally sleep, on the sofa, in front of the fire, in that old Victorian abandoned building, with her new half brother and sisters.

**6 days Later with Vlad**

"You told me that you would find Amelia in a couple of days!" Daniel complained.

"I know . . . Like I've to you AND Amelia 100 times already . . . I'm sorry. . . I thought find her would be easy . . . but it isn't!" Vlad tried to explain but Daniel just rolled his eyes at his 'half-brother'.

"Well she is YOUR sister and she is MY twin you should try harder!" Daniel commented. _'Try harder? Is he flapping joking?'_ Vlad thought.

"Can't you see that I've tried the best I can?!" Vlad shot back as he pointed at the blueish purple bags under his eyes. "This is because I've haven't slept longer than 3 hours in the coarse of 6 days!" Vlad continued.

"Well if you don't find tonight then tomorrow she is going to she is going to run home by herself and we both know what will happen the moment she leaves that building." Daniel explained.

"Then I'll convince her not to run away." Vlad reasoned, he looked at the wall and Amelia perspective appeared.

**Meanwhile happening at the same time**

Amelia was sitting on the sofa next to Becca, when Raymond come in and then Becca left. It had been like that for six night Amelia's half brother and sisters took it in turns to look after her and took it in turns to hunt. Amelia had been bored out of her mind for the past 6 days. Amelia didn't think a lot of her new brother, he was bossy and rude, however sometimes you could see he had a good nature. Emma was like a female version of Raymond in all respects, it was easy to tell they were twins. Becca was the complete opposite of her half twin brother and sister and wasn't liked by Amelia at first but at least she spoke to Amelia and therefore in a few days grew a good relationship with Becca. Amelia found out so much more about her farther from speaking with Becca than talking to the 420-year-old twins. Amelia always felt different from her family, because no one else had red hair and blue eyes like her's - not even her younger red-head cousin - Amelia now knew that Sliver - Amelia's dead half sister - had red hair and blue eyes like Amelia's. Amelia also found out from talking to Becca that their farther used to have red hair before he dyed it black in the early sixteen hundreds and that he tried to kill Becca, Emma and Raymond in the nine-teen eighties where his blue eyes turned green when he nearly died himself. Raymond and Emma always sat there on the sofa with their eye's always on me or sitting in there coffin with their eye's always on the door. It was midnight and everyone was home so Amelia pretended to go to sleep and waited untill all three siblings where in there coffins then spoke to Vlad.

"Vlad?" she said.

"Hello Amelia...I need to ask you something." Vlad explained.

"I'm the one who should asking the questions! Where the bats are you?!" Amelia whisper shouted very quietly and even with Vlad's super hearing he had to wait a few seconds before he realized what she said.

"Finding you is going to be harder than I thought I have told you that every night in the past 6 days. Now tell me are you still planning on running away?" Vlad asked. Amelia was silent for a minute thinking on what to say.

"I don't know anymore. When I think about it I get a weird felling in my chest." Amelia explained being truthful on how she felt.

"It called guilt." Vlad said sarcastically. "It means that you've grown a bound with your new family." Vlad informed.

"I know that I didn't need you to spell it out!" Amelia snapped.

"So are you staying there or not?" Vlad asked.

"I'm think I'm staying." Amelia replied._ 'Although Raymond reminds me more and more of my dad every time I see him.'_ Amelia thought.

"That's good. Just stay there until I find you. . .Now go to sleep." Vlad ordered.

"I love you, Vlad." said Amelia.

"I love you too, Amelia." said Vlad.

And that was there last conversation before Amelia went bad.

* * *

Hey I know this chapter used to but I could think of a third chapter so I split this long chapter into two. Sorry if anyone got excited about a new chapter then realized it was the same thing.

Please review,

MD,

xx


	3. To Merge Or Not To Merge

**An hour or so later after the last conversation.**

Amelia woke up with a start. She saw all three of her siblings by the stairs, something had to be wrong no one ever when upstairs. Raymond saw that they had woken his sister.

"Amelia. Just back to bed. I don't want to scare thou. But there is something upstairs that could be dangerous. I'm going upstairs to see what it is." Raymond informed.

"I thought you didn't want to scare me." Amelia shot back. Their was suddenly a loud whoosh from upstairs that came to the room the four were standing in. It was the thing that was upstairs. The 'thing' was Amelia's reflection!

"Isn't this nice. You've found a lost-long family." Amelia's reflection said sarcastically. The real Amelia was terrified.

"Amelia! Stay were you are! I've found out what street your in I'm coming to save you!" Vlad said inside Amelia's head Amelia was to scared to she very slowly edged to the door and got ready to run. Then the reflection looked at Amelia.

"Time to merge." It said had been waiting a entire week and was far to scared to even try and wait any longer.

"I knew never should stayed here!" Amelia yelled just before she ran to the door, Raymond grabbed her but Amelia was surprisingly strong when she was so scared and push Raymond to the floor in one violent shove. Then ran to the door and left the Victorian house. Amelia turned left and then ran right to the end of the street and turned right. Amelia just ran not bothering to stop and look back. Where was she running to? . . . Home. Amelia was trying to run run home but it had been a whole week since she had even felt the wind on her face, she had gone the wrong way when she turned right. Amelia realized this when she finally stopped at had no clue where she was. She decided in 3 seconds that going through woods across the road would be the best way to loose her reflection, while retracing her steps, to go the right way, to get home. After Amelia decided this she ran straight across the road into the wood's car park, but Amelia's reflection had thought of the same thing - well they where sort of the same person - and then started whooshing around the car park in a anti-clockwise circle. Too fast for anyone get past but Amelia took her chances and went right up to the edge of the 'circle' and waited for her reflection to go past and as soon as it did Amelia ran. However she wasn't fast enough the reflection touched Amelia who then screamed in pain, but was determined to beat this thing and used all her strength to push it out of body. The reflection fell to the floor meters away from Amelia feet.

"Your making a mistake, not merging with me! Aren't you tried of every man treating you like shit simply because your a girl? You could change that, in seconds. You'll be breaking centuries of tradition but it's your destiny to rule, over vampires and breathers. You can bring to the equality vampire world. That is what you want isn't?" the reflection teased.

"Well . . Um . . Yes . . B-but-" Amelia began to stutter before she was interrupted by her reflection.

"Well that can all happen. Just merge with me and you will rise to power and everyone will HAVE to listen to you because you will ofcorse be The Chosen One. And if they don't . . . execution" the reflection said simply confusing Amelia.

"But Vlad is The Chosen One." Amelia corrected.

"But your the Heir which means that is Vlad dies, YOU take his place." the reflection informed. Amelia was shocked and edged into the woods.

"You want me to murder my own brother!" Amelia said as bravely as she could.

"He's NOT your brother. When you know the truth it won't have to be you who kills him." the reflection informed Amelia, with an evil look in it's eyes.

"What do you mean!" Amelia yelled practically hiding behind the trees.

"You'll find out when you merge!" the reflection smiled evilly and Amelia took no charges and ran into the woods. She ran and ran not even aware if she was going north, east, south or west. Then unfortunately, Amelia tripped over a branch as she tried jump over it while running. Amelia lay on the muddy floor griping onto her bad ankle in pain. Amelia's reflection then tried to merge while Amelia was in pain but Amelia quickly snapped into action and pushed it away with lighting that she made come out of her hands. This shocked Amelia. She couldn't even light a candle with the click of her fingers. Amelia's reflection laughed.

"Are you going to fight me off forever?" it asked.

"No." Amelia said as she used the tree to help herself up, and winced at the pain it caused her"I'm the one in control! I'm stronger than you!" Amelia suddenly yelled at her reflection.

"Amelia what are you doing?" Vlad asked inside Amelia's head. _'Taking control.'_ Amelia told Vlad using telepathy, which also surprised Vlad as well as Amelia herself.

"You think your stronger than me?" Amelia's reflection asked.

"I guess we'll find out!" Amelia said as she held out her arms and braced herself for the pain and trying not to cry about her ankle.

"Amelia DON'T you do dare!" Vlad ordered but Amelia didn't listen. Amelia's reflection ran into the real Amelia and she screamed in pain and fell unconscious to the floor. Vlad had lost the mind connection he had no contact with Amelia anymore.

And that's the story on how Amelia became bad.

* * *

That is it for now I've left it on a BIG cliffhanger like the real show of Young Dracula does Every f**k**g week.

A BIG shout goes to my best-est-like-a-sister-to-me-friend **_EmeraldStar013_** for being a fantastic friend since she started my school just over a year ago (although she hasn't read ANY of my stories *shock* *Horror*)

**Question:** EXPLAIN why you would prefer Raymond or Vlad as your half brother? And what if Vlad wasn't really your brother? And finally EXPLAIN why you would prefer Emma, Becca or Ingrid as your half sister?

Please Review,

MD,

xx


End file.
